


Tony Stark Adopts Yet Another Superhero

by nhasablog



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Iron Dad, Tickling, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Tony wasn’t surehow, but he was suddenly the babysitter of a bunch of small superheroes, and he was lowkey grumpy about it.And with a bunch he meant, like, two of them.And with grumpy he meant secretly enjoying himself immensely.But don’t tell them.(Or, Kamala comes into Tony’s life and suddenly he has two kids to look after.)





	Tony Stark Adopts Yet Another Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminded of this half-finished fic where I had included Kamala and ignored Marvel’s timeline, so I decided to finish it and post it. I hope you like it! I love Ms Marvel

Tony wasn’t sure  _how_ , but he was suddenly the babysitter of a bunch of small superheroes, and he was lowkey grumpy about it.

And with a bunch he meant, like, two of them.

And with grumpy he meant secretly enjoying himself immensely.

But don’t tell them.

Kamala was around Peter’s age, and she’d come into his life suddenly. It had been different with Peter. Tony had been the one to seek him out, while Kamala had been thrown into his arms one day when they realized a 16-year-old girl was protecting the streets of New Jersey. Tony had thought for sure that the whole New York New Jersey rivalry would keep Peter and Kamala from becoming friends, but it turned out that only people his age cared about that stuff.

“Why would we decline an opportunity to visit each other?” Kamala had said when he’d brought it up, and Tony had been in her corner ever since.

Ms Marvel could handle a lot, but Kamala wasn’t shy about asking for backup (not that Tony wasn’t watching her every move anyway), and it had resulted in their meetings becoming more frequent, especially when her missions brought her to the Big Apple, until Tony was suddenly inviting her into the Tower to meet the others and to have a breather before going back home to pretend none of this had happened to her parents. That was how she’d met Peter.

“What you think of her?” he asked the kid when Kamala had left. It was ridiculous how much the two of them could babble, all without once interrupting or talking over the other.

“I like her,” Peter said, his grin enthusiastic. “She’s cool.”

Tony might’ve teased him that he was developing a crush, but he knew better. Times were changing and teens didn’t care about genders the same way they used to (thank god).

Instead he just smiled. “Good, because I have a feeling you’ll be seeing a lot of each other.”

At first it was just missions colliding. Villains turning out to be just one guy and the bunch of them running into each other during a battle. Then came the prolonged visits. Kamala walking the halls of the Tower, interacting with Tony and the other Avengers. Sometimes Peter would be there too, but Tony found out that they’d exchanged numbers and were communicating anyway. The notion made him strangely happy.

Add the occasional shared dinners after battles, calls in order to figure a mission out, and Peter and Kamala finishing off a villain on their own and Tony had properly adopted them both without their knowledge. The visits became even more frequent after that.

“That dude was completely out of his mind,” Kamala declared one day, the sun still high on the Saturday sky. Tony wished bad guys could stick to a schedule and stop attacking whenever.

“Right?” Peter agreed, following her into the kitchen.

“I’ve seen worse,” he told them.

“Yeah, but you’ve been doing this for longer,” Kamala pointed out.

“Did she just call me old, Pete?”

Peter grinned. “Sorry, Mr Stark, but you have to admit our age difference is quite big.”

“How’s it feel getting dissed my kids, Stark?” Clint asked, entering the kitchen.

Tony snorted. “You’re used to that at this point, aren’t you?”

“Behave,” Natasha said, appearing out of nowhere with Steve, Thor and Bruce at her heels. The kitchen suddenly felt a little crowded.

“He started it,” Tony said. “No, wait, actually, Ms Marvel over here started it.”

Kamala held up her hands. Once upon a time she might’ve panicked at Tony accusing her of something, but she’d been around them for long enough to recognize a joke. “It’s not my fault you decided to get offended.”

It was weird. Their little family was growing, and Tony was sure it would grow even more in time. He didn’t mind it. It was nice. Even if he felt like an exasperated older brother half the time (and not only to the teenagers). Though he was certain some of them felt the same way about him.

“What time do you have to be back?” Tony overheard Peter asking Kamala.

“I can say I’m having lunch with Bruno, but I’ll probably have to get home by dinner.”

“You guys want to check out some upgrades I did for you?” Tony asked. “Before you leave.” It wasn’t too long until dinner time, and Kamala had to get all the way back to Jersey.

Their cheers were instant, and they practically dragged Tony out of the kitchen and toward the elevators.

Tony liked watching them interact with his creations, and with each other, and watching them interact with each other while talking about his creations was his idea of heaven. It wasn’t much about him feeling smug. It was more about pride.

It was like they’d forgotten he was there. Peter showed Kamala the renewed sensors he’d put in the Spidey-suit, and Kamala showed him a weapon he’d installed for her. God, if any teens had to take on the burden of this life those two were the best contenders. Their enthusiasm for everything could overpower any negativity.

“You like it?” he finally asked them.

“Of course!” Kamala exclaimed. “Thank you Mr Iron Man, sir.”

Tony rolled his eyes. She was worse than Peter.

“It’s really nice of you to think of us,” she continued. “I mean, you’ve got the whole weight of the world on your shoulders and still you make sure we’re safe.”

Tony rubbed his neck. “Someone’s gotta look after the two of you.”

“I didn’t peg you as the humble type,” Peter said, evidently relishing in Tony’s slight discomfort.

“All right, enough of that,” Tony replied, poking him in the ribs on instinct and grinning when he jumped away. “Huh. A ticklish superhero. However will that work out for you?”

“Don’t think I haven’t seen Mr Rhodes- hey!” Kamala was more intrigued by the information than the conversation and had started poking him as well. Peter, an involuntary grin on his face, jerked away from her. “Come on.”

“Sorry, I had to try it,” she said, semi sheepishly, but mostly smug.

“This is where you do it to her as well,” Tony said, arms crossed and ready for a show. He hadn’t expected them to turn on  _him_.

The tale of Tony Stark running through the Tower while two teenagers chased him in order to tickle him was one the Avengers would return to often. Tony would’ve been mad had they not gotten Kamala back eventually as well, her laughter echoing through the lab, which they had somehow returned to, and making the whole humiliation worth it. He had to admit he didn’t fully mind being the target, but he’d been unfairly reminded of how stronger those two were when they’d tackled him, having evidently allowed him to flee for a while just for the hell of it. Tony wasn’t stupid enough to think they couldn’t have caught him.

It never lasted long, the tickling, but it became a part of their routine. A squeeze to Peter’s knee when Tony wanted him to get up and get something. A poke to Kamala’s stomach when she was talking a mile an hour and Tony had a hard time keeping up. A prod to Tony’s ribs when they walked past him for no reason whatsoever. It was subtle, never the drawn out tickle fights or chases like the beginning, but actions of comfort, familiarity and playfulness. It became their thing.

But Tony was still denying having squealed when they’d tackled him that first time, and he was willing to go for their worst spots if they insisted.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
